D
The Sylph Legends speak of a race of elves that live outside of time. In a single space of a single moment, they live forever, knowing nothing of past, present, and future. Upon a small island on the continent of Jinosa, the Timeless Isle is said to be their home. Those who enter the forest, though, are never seen again. Physical Description The Sylph are a race of elves and thus have much of the same appearance as elves do. Sylph, however, are known for their iconic green skin, hair, and eyes. Unlike other elven races, the Sylph do not walk often. Instead, having mastered the powers of the air, they spend much of their time floating. History Though none know the truth about the Slyph, there are legends of the race. It is believed that the Sylph were once a powerful race of elves that had come to learn powerful arcane magic. Controlling the very air and winds was their particular specialty. However, at some point, a greedy, power-hungry wizard became jealous of their powers and sought to destroy them. The race was nearly wiped out, but they were saved by the Guardians of Time. The Guardians of Time pulled them out of time and into a land where time did not exist. It was a beautiful green forest, and the Guardians of Time stated this was a sacred land. It was given the name "The Sacred Woods" by the Guardians of Time, though they never told why this forest was so sacred. In time, the elves had become accustomed to the forest, and as they continued on with life, they forgot about their past. Society Sylph society is a simple and peaceful one. On the Timeless Isle, the Sylph enjoy their lives within their forest. They are led by a Sylph known as the Oracle who is said to be able to foresee the past, present, and future. Such concepts, though, are foreign to the Sylph as time does not pass for them. It is only adventurers who enter the forest who seek the powers of the Oracle. It is these adventurers, though, that catch the eye of some Sylph. While many enjoy their lives within the forest, a few have a longing for something greater, for something adventurous. Upon meeting these travelers from other times and places, these adventurous Sylph grow interested in the lands beyond their forest and eventually leave. However, no Sylph that leaves the forest ever returns. Despite this, the Sylph that leave do so without regrets. Indeed, Sylph themselves have no regrets as they have no past. With no past, they cannot regret the actions they have done, and with no future, they cannot have desire for things they do not have. It is only those who do gain this desire that leave the forest, and now, having gained what they desired, no longer wish to return. Sylph Names Sylph Traits As a Sylph, you have the following traits: Of Another Race. Sylph count as a subrace of elves, and so gain all of the properties of elves unless otherwise stated. Ability Score Improvement. Your Intelligence score increases by 2. Age. Sylph are ageless while in the forest. Because of this, many Sylph only track their age from the time they left the forest. Most Sylph do not live longer than a century after they have left. Alignment. Sylph are neutral creatures at heart, though they tend to also follow the more lawful alignments due to their nature. Speed. You have become so accustomed to floating that your legs no longer work as they should. Your base walking speed is 10 feet, but you gain a hover speed of 30 feet. Unending Breath. You can hold your breath indefinitely while not incapacitated. Sylph Spellcasting. Unlike other elven races who live their lives fighting wars, the Sylph have adapted to a life of perfect peace within the forest. As such, they have lost much of their proficiency with weapons and instead gained the ability to harness powerful magic. At 1st level, you gain one druid cantrip of your choice (if you are already a druid, you gain an extra cantrip). As well, you can innately cast the Faerie Fire spell once per day. At 8th level, you can cast it twice, and at 16th level you can cast it three times. Powers of Wind. You can summon wind around you into a shield of air that lasts for 1 minute as if concentrating on a spell. While you concentrate on this ability, you gain resistance to bludgeoning, slashing, and piercing damage from nonmagical weapons. The wind disperses gas or vapor, and extinguishes candles, torches, and similar unprotected flames in the area. It causes protected winds, like those of a lantern, to dance wildly with a 50 percent chance of extinguishing them. This ability can only be used once before you require a long rest to use it again. Seers of Time. You can see into the past and the future, but being outside of the forest diminishes your ability greatly. When you finish a long rest, roll a d20 and record the number you rolled. You can replace one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check made by you or a creature that you can see with this foretelling roll. You must choose to do so before the roll, and you can replace a roll in this way only once per turn. At level 11, you can roll two d20s for your foretelling rolls. Each foretelling roll can only be used once. When you finish a long rest, you lose any unused foretelling rolls. Languages. On top of the languages you know as an elf, you also know how to read, write, and speak Auran.